


Hey There MacKenzie

by toughguyhuh



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughguyhuh/pseuds/toughguyhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacKenzie's elimination hits both the boys really hard. Dalton struggles with what the future may hold for their relationship. But all he needs is a phone call from his boy to make all the doubt disappear. Because these two can handle anything life throws at them.<br/><br/><i>"We'll just laugh along because, we know that none of them have felt this way..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There MacKenzie

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic kinda fell out my butt after thinking of Mac wanting Dalton to sing to him and I was listening to "Hey There Delilah" and this thing happened. Enjoy :)

Eliminations were going to be hard. Dalton knew that. He’s known that since the beginning. He kept telling himself he wasn’t going to get close to the contestants, because sooner or later, they’d be separated. One of them would go home. It would probably be him, if he was being honest. And he’d have to leave all these cool new friends without a clue of if or when they’d ever see each other again.

  
But spending so much time together made it impossible not to get involved with them. So, Dalton allowed himself to get close to them (to some more than others). The closer Dalton got to the finish line, the closer he got with the contestants. And he couldn’t help but get sad when he saw all his friends go. Avalon and Lee. Tristan. Sonika. It was hard to let them go. But not nearly as hard as getting into the top 3 without MacKenzie was going to be.

  
From the beginning, it was Dalton and MacKenzie. To most of the internet, it was Dalton and Trent, but that’s because Dalton could no longer be seen on camera with Mac without people figuring out the secret they had to keep. The strict Idol contract kept them in quite a bubble, not allowing the contestants to reveal things about their personal lives that weren’t pre-approved by the big guys.

  
For Dalton, it’s hard to pretend to be single when he’s practically living with his boyfriend. (Dalton is not that great at acting). But it was going to be even harder not falling asleep with Mac in his arms every night. For the past few months since they made it official, MacKenzie’s bed has been the dresser/stage/storage unit/anything else besides its intended use for them. Up until now, Dalton and Mac have been inseparable behind closed doors. Even sleep couldn’t keep them apart.

  
But now MacKenzie’s leaving California. He’s been in and out of the hotel while recording his single, but now he has to go to New York for a couple days for Live With Kelly. And the loneliness starts creeping up on Dalton as he paces his empty hotel room. This is the first time he’ll be alone in months. And he doesn’t know how to handle that.

  
The upside of Mackenzie getting eliminated in the top 4 is he won’t be gone from Dalton long, because they still have to do the finale. But the reality that eventually Dalton is going back to Texas, and MacKenzie is going back to Louisiana finally hits Dalton. Hard. And he misses MacKenzie so much already. “It’s only been like 5 hours get it together, man.” Dalton talks himself out of freaking out over Mac being gone. But the crippling anxiety about the finale and the show coming to an end is starting to take over. And Dalton just really needs MacKenzie right now. Just to hear his voice.

Dalton picks his phone up off the bedside table and scrolls to find MacKenzie’s number. He should be at his hotel in New York by now. He’s probably not even awake. “Don’t bother him,” Dalton tells himself. But before he can hit the call button, MacKenzie’s smiling face pops up on the screen. Incoming call. Mac.

  
“Hey I was just about to call you. God I miss you already” Dalton hopes he doesn’t sound as desperate as he thinks he does.

  
“Ah miss you too.” There’s quite a long pause before Mac yawns.

  
“Babe, why don’t you go to bed? Call me after the show tomorrow.” Dalton hears MacKenzie shuffle on what he assumes is the bed, probably on to his side, the phone resting on the side of his face. His usual laying position. The muffled voice that comes from the phone says he’s right.

  
“Can’t sleep.”

  
Dalton’s glad to know they’re in the same boat. A small smile creeps on to Dalton’s face as he pictures his favorite person laying in that bed. Glasses off and squinty eyed, hair a mess, cheek smushed into the pillow. His mind wanders so far he almost doesn’t hear MacKenzie say his name.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You still there? Thought you fell asleep on me.” He can hear the exhaustion in his boyfriend’s voice and starts to get a little worried.

  
“No, no. I can’t sleep either.” Dalton laughs a little. “How pathetic are we? It hasn’t even been a whole day.” He tries to lighten the mood a bit.

Mac responds with a half hearted chuckle. “Yeah. How are we going to do this once the show is over?” The seriousness in Mac’s voice brings Dalton back to his biggest concern.

  
“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it since you left. I don’t wanna have to miss you everyday. Like how are we gonna make it work?” Knowing MacKenzie is also fearful of their future makes Dalton feel a little less crazy for worrying about it.

  
“Dalt…don’t think about it like that. We’re not just going to drift apart. And we’ll see each other I promise.” Mac’s voice got softer, almost in a whisper. “I guess I’m worried too that things will change. I mean, I know they will, obviously but.” Mac’s wheels were turning in his head; tiredness making him overthink things. “No forget it. Just, let’s enjoy the time we’ve got now, okay?”

  
“Yeah yeah but still, you’re right. It’s not going to be the same.” Dalton is pretty sure MacKenzie can feel the frown on his face right now.

  
“I know babe, I know.” Dalton’s heart still skips a beat whenever Mac calls him that. “But I think we should just cross that bridge when we get there. We’ve still got time.”

  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.” MacKenzie’s always right. That’s why Dalton loves him so much. Oh love. Full of such blind optimism and kisses. Lots of kisses. That Dalton already misses.

  
Dalton hears Mac yawn again before he quietly whispers something that Dalton doesn’t quite make out.

  
“What was that?” He isn’t sure if he heard Mac right.

  
“Sing t’ me.”

  
“Uh…” Dalton’s silence stretches on for a little bit before Mac explains his request.

  
“Your voice calms me down okay. It’ll help me fall asleep.” MacKenzie reluctantly reveals his secret. “Don’t make it a thing.”  
Oh Dalton is so going to make it a thing. He’s not going to let Mac live this down. He’s going to tell Trent first thing when he sees him tomorrow.

  
“Would you stop grinning, you cocky shit, and start singing please? I have to be up in like three hours.” Mac behaves like a grouchy toddler when he’s tired, and Dalton would normally drag this on for fun, but Mac has a kinda big day tomorrow. He’s not going to be that asshole tonight. Maybe tomorrow, though.

  
“Okay okay sorry. What do you want me to sing?”

  
“I dunno. Something pretty. Soft. I like when you sing soft.” Mac’s angry resolve crumbles and he’s back to being a tired, embarrassed sap. Dalton can’t help but grin at how vulnerable Mac sounds. Or how much his heart is swelling right now knowing his boyfriend loves hearing him sing.

  
There’s only one song he finds appropriate right now that won’t ruin this moment. Well, the corniness of it might ruin the moment, but the laugh Dalton will probably get out of MacKenzie will make it worth it. So, Dalton starts singing.

  
“Hey there MacKenzie. What’s it like in New York city? I’m three thousand miles away but boy, tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Times Square can’t shine as bright as you. I swear it’s true.”

  
MacKenzie’s laugh echoes through the phone. “You are such a dork I can’t believe this.”

  
“Is it working? Are you getting sleepy?” Dalton changes the song to a slower version of the one he sang on Idol. Softer, like MacKenzie wanted.

  
“Yeah. It is. Weirdo.”

  
Dalton smiles and continues to sing, lulling himself in to sleep as well. It’s been a long, stressful day.

  
“Hey there MacKenzie, don’t you worry about the distance. I’m here if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it’s my disguise. I’m by your side.”

  
MacKenzie is silent on the other end of the line, just listening to the sound of Dalton’s voice echoing through their empty hotel rooms.

  
“Hey there MacKenzie, I've got so much left to say.” At this point Dalton thinks MacKenzie has fallen asleep because he hasn’t said anything. Dalton just keeps singing, skipping some of the lines he doesn’t really like. “If every simple song I wrote to you, would take your breath away. I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall.”

  
“I don’t think that’s possible.” Dalton jumps a little at the muffled sound of MacKenzie’s voice. Not asleep. Noted. And he can’t tell if his heart is racing because he just got scared or because of what Mac said. He chooses to ignore it all together and continues singing.

  
“We'd have it all. Oh it’s what you do to me. Oh it’s what you do to…me.” Dalton trails off as what MacKenzie just said sticks to him.

  
“God I miss you.” Dalton is reaching the level of tiredness that MacKenzie is at. Where he just says everything he’s feeling without thinking about it first. It’ll probably come back to bite him in the ass later. Or at the very least, make him giggle like a little school girl.

  
“You said that already.”

  
“Yeah well, I meant it. And thank you.”

  
“For what?” MacKenzie was confused. He should be thanking Dalton for singing to him when he should also be getting to sleep himself.

  
“For being you. And for loving me as much as you do. I don’t deserve you.”

  
“I wish I could give you more.” MacKenzie grips his phone in his hand, wishing it was Dalton’s hand instead.

  
“You’re all I need.” Dalton’s voice becomes scratchy from the emotions radiating through him. He clears his throat and continues on, veering the subject away from the lovey dovey stuff that was making him miss his boyfriend even more.

“Now, get some sleep. And kill it tomorrow morning. We’ll work out the gorey details when you get back to California. We’ll figure this out.” Dalton sounds more sure of himself than he did when MacKenzie called him.

  
“Yeah. I mean, it’s us. Nothing, not distance or time or other people, are going to change what I feel about you. Or how much I wish you were in this bed right now.” Mac has to stop himself from being sad again. Otherwise he’ll be up all night. And he can’t make Dalton sing to him again.

  
“I love you so much MacKenzie Bourg,” Dalton says after a bit of silence.

  
“I love you, too Dalton.” Dalton can still hear the sadness creeping up on his boy.

  
“Hey Mac.”

  
“Hm?”

  
“We’ll make it through the stormy weather,” Dalton sings, leaving the little note out in the middle and end; MacKenzie being the only one he likes to hear sing those.

  
“Oh yeah, oh ohh ohh, ” Mac finishes. “Did you really just use my own song to make me feel better?” Mac laughs a bit.

  
“Maybe. Did it work?”

  
“Of course you weirdo. Go to sleep.”

  
“I should be telling you the same thing. Again. Seriously Mac. Go to bed. I don’t want you mad at me when you’re grumpy in the morning.”

  
“But you’re to blaaAAAaamEeeee,” Mac belts out another line of Dalton’s song to him and they both realize they have passed the point of delusion.

  
“Okay. I’m leaving now. Goodnight love you!” Dalton says, ready to hang up before Mac can protest.

  
“Fine. I love you too. Night!” Mac hits the end button and the call disconnects.

  
Dalton now has all the reassurance he needs to know that they will be fine. Every fear he had about their relationship an hour ago was washed away by the sound of Mac’s voice. They’d make it. Everything was going to be okay. And that thought alone has him falling asleep with a huge smile on his beautiful face. A smile that matches another beautiful boy’s three thousand miles away.


End file.
